


Mistakes are just happy accidents!

by Jinxynae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, you'll see how he is an alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxynae/pseuds/Jinxynae
Summary: so this is the first time I'm writing something that I actually like. I know it's still shit but at least I'm confident.Anti has a sudden heat that hits him like a freight train. He runs away from where he is and lands in Chase's house. Smut ensues and later finds out he's pregnant. Time to see what happens next!





	1. Chapter 1

Chase woke up with a start, a loud crash was heard from downstairs and Chase was afraid. 3 months after buying a house for himself, he finally gets broken into. Chase quickly and quietly put on his slippers and walked lightly out of his room. The house wasn’t that big, a nice kitchen, a sizable living room that connected to the dining room and as well as a pool in the back. He didn’t even have a weapon, for fuck’s sake. He tip-toed down the hallway as the sound of the movement got louder, one of the lamps in the living room was on.

Chase pressed his back against the wall and peered his head around the corner to see what was the cause of the crash, what he didn’t expect to see was a familiar glitch demon. Anti was writhing on the floor, his body glitching and curled in a fetal position. Soft whimpers came from the man and it looked like he was in pain. Chase reared back and let out a quiet breath, what the hell was Anti doing here? He looks hurt. Anti’s pitiful sounds were getting louder and Chase was having a hard time trying not to run to him. “C-Chase?”, the demon called out. Chase’s eyes widened, he rounded the corner slowly and stared at the demon expectantly.

Anti’s eyes were glowing in three different colors. A blue outline in the iris, green in the middle along with yellow outside of the pupil. His irises were really big. “A-Anti, what’s happened to you?”, Chase asked shakingly. Anti’s panting filled the room and he reached his hand towards Chase. “Help.”, he finally answered. Chase kneeled down next to Anti and placed a hand on his forehead before tearing his hand away fast. “J-Jesus christ, Anti, you’re burning!”, Chase quickly placed an arm around the demon’s back and the other under his knees, picking him up and leading him to the bedroom. Anti clutched desperately at Chase’s chest, breathing frantically.

Chase used his foot to open the door and gently placed Anti on the bed. Anti sounded like he was having trouble breathing and he was sweating like crazy, a bath could work, right? The father dashed to the bathroom and turned on the water for the bath, making sure the water was warm before leaving. “Chase.”, Anti’s voice pleaded softly. Chase looked at him with sad eyes and brought his hand up to clear the hairs away from Anti’s sweaty forehead. “Okay, Anti, can you stand?”, the demon shook his head, “Okay, um, I’m going to take off your clothes. Are you okay with that?”, Chase asked nervously. He’s gonna see Anti naked. Chase shook the thought away, the demon nodded and Chase went to work.

He removed the demon’s shirt and unbuttoned his pants sliding them off along with his underwear. Chase kept his eyes elsewhere when he did, making sure to take off Anti’s shoes and socks as well. He picked him up again and walked in the bathroom pushing the door close, the bath was still running so Chase turned it off with his foot. He slowly placed Anti in the tub careful not to look at Anti’s middle. The demon sighed, his trembling stopping as soon as he was in. Chase hoped the steam from the water would help with the breathing. “Anti? What happened?”, Chase asked softly, he didn’t want to cause Anti any more distress by being loud and frantic.

Anti lied in the tub, his right leg bent slightly up to cover himself and his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes were closed. Chase waited patiently for an answer until Anti spoke, “I’m lonely.”, he said. Chase was confused, he’s lonely? How does that explain the fever and the trembling? As if Anti was reading his mind, “Demons are not supposed to be lone wolfs, we have a pack of sorts. It prevents demons from going crazy and dying early and alone.”, he paused, “Especially when you’re an omega like me, someone who needs an alpha and the desire to have children.”, Anti finished as he looked away.

Chase sat next to the tub, his folded arms placed on the edge. “So you need love?”, Chase spoke quietly, he was still on edge with Anti. Said man faced the father and looked into his eyes, “Yes. But I’ve been feeling really weird lately.”, Anti’s brows furrowed as he played with the water. Chase stared at him as he played, “What feeling?”, Anti sighed and let his hands fall into the water to his sides, leaning his back on the tub. “I’ve noticed that everytime I see a baby, there’s this urge to care for it and then other times my body is just telling me baby, baby, baby, all over again. I think it's just time for me calm down and start a family.”, Anti closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of warm water surrounding him.

He doesn’t understand why Chase is helping him, but he appreciates it. “Is that what that fever was? How come you’re not going through pain right now?”, as soon as the youtuber said that a twinge of pain rushed through his body. Great, he had to jinx it. “It’s the start of my heat, which basically means that I’m horny for a week tops and create this scent that’s supposed to attract alphas. My body wants me to have a babyyaah!”, Anti yelped as he finished speaking. Chase quickly drained the tub and grabbed a towel from the cabinets, he helped Anti stand. The demon’s legs were shaking and his body was heating up again, Chase practically carried him on the bed. Chase grabbed a shirt and some boxers and carefully dressed the demon. All this was just too much for the father.

His eyes scanned Anti and stopped when he noticed something. His face turned red and looked away, Anti has a boner. A moan came from Anti which caused Chase to freeze. “Chase, Chase...I have an idea on how you can help me.”, Chase lent down to the side of the bed, “Yes! Yes, what is it?”, even though the situation was weird he really did want to help. “Cockwarming.”, Chase stared at Anti wide-eyed. What? “Y-you don’t have to be necessarily hard for it. I just need something inside me to calm the pain. You don't have to do it if you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you.”, the demon moved on to his back and spread his legs as an invitation. Chase was busy thinking. He’s in pain and he needs help, but then what would happen after? Will their relationship be weird or normal?

Chase decided to just fuck it. The father then proceeded to crawl on the bed positioning himself in front of Anti. The boxers he was wearing looked like they were soaked to the brim. “Jesus…”, he mumbled under his breath as he dipped both index fingers under the elastic and pulled Anti’s boxers off. The sight was mesmerizing, the inside of his thighs were glistening with a clear substance that smelled amazing. His hole was twitching as if asking for attention. Chase stared as he licked his lips, he’s definitely hard right now. He took his boxers and shirt off, grabbing Anti and gently flipping him over. His asshole was displayed, Chase carefully positioned his cock over Anti’s hole and gently pushed in.

Anti gave a hearty moan as Chase filled him up. When Chase was all the way in, he let out a shaky moan. He was so tight, Chase thought, and so warm, it’s like he was made for me. Anti was trembling from the feeling, “M-Move!”, he desperately called out. Chase looked up to see the demon’s face, “B-but you said-”, he was cut off by Anti, “F-forget it! Just fuck me already!”, the demon growled and his eyes turned black and his irises a neon green. Chase didn’t waste any time, afraid of what might happen. He pulled back and rammed back in, earning a loud moan from the omega.

Chase set his pace and continued to pound Anti to the point where Anti screamed out his name when he came. His cum dripping onto the bed as Chase finished off inside him, his cum dribbling down Anti’s thighs. They were both out of breath, Chase pulled out slowly causing Anti to moan softly. Chase landed on next to Anti, the demon landing on his side facing Chase. They both stared at each other until Anti leaned in and pecked the father’s lips. Chase looked in Anti’s eyes and kissed the other until they were making out. They didn’t stop until they were too tired to continue and they fell asleep in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i dont have a schedule to upload chapters so i just kinda upload a section of what i have written.

2  
2 months later

Anti was slumped over the toilet, puking out his lunch from earlier. He was exhausted and angry. Exhausted because he hasn’t been able to sleep well the past couple of weeks because he was vomiting his guts out all the time and angry because he is absolutely tired of this constant sickness. That moment, Anti decided it was best to go visit Doc, even if they weren’t on good terms. He stood on shaky legs and flushed the contents. Might as well take a shower and get ready, Anti thought. He slipped off his clothes and hopped in the shower.

When he was done, he got ready and decided on some black leggings because apparently he was having trouble trying to button the damn pants. A shirt that said “Go fuck yourself” that was in black and some converse. He looked at his reflection in his body mirror behind the bathroom door. Has he been gaining weight? His ass looked a little thicker along with his thighs. He looks plump. I should maybe mention that to Henrik, Anti thought. He thought about teleporting but something in the back of his mind told him that it would cause bad consequences. He walked out the house and decide to walk to the others house.

Henrik, Marvin, JJ, Jackie and Robbie live in one house while Anti and Chase both had their own homes. Anti had his longer because the others didn’t let him live with them. He observed the scenery as he trotted along the sidewalk. The weather was nice and for once Brighton had a sunny day. After walking for a couple minutes, he saw his destination. At the front door, he knocked very loudly because, judging by the inhabitants, he would need to. JJ greeted him with a smile and Anti struggled to make one. JJ gave him a sympathetic look and let him walk inside.

“Where’s Henrik?”, Anti asked as he removed his shoes, it was Henrik’s rule. JJ made movements with his fingers, “He’s in his office, do you want me to get him?”, he gave a questionable look. “Yeah, that would be great. Tell him I want a check up.”, Anti siad and that received a remark from JJ. “Oh, he has been waiting for those words.”, JJ teased and Anti mocked him with a sarcastic laugh. As JJ left, Anti sat on the couch awaiting the doctor to tell him to follow him. In all honesty, Anti was scared, he had no experience with any doctor visits. In fact, he was scared about what was wrong with his body right now.

Anti was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Henrik call to him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Anti jumped at the sudden contact and faced the doctor. Henrik stood there with a face of happiness (just imagine him speaking in his German accent), “Wow! What decided to change your mind about getting a check up, Anti?”, the doctor clasped his hands together behind as he motioned Anti to follow him. “Uh, well, considering I’m having a little sickness right now, I thought I might take up on the offer.”, Anti explained.

The doctor opened the door and they walked in, an exam table was one side of the room and his desk on the right facing the opposite wall. Many counters with cabinets littered the left wall with a sink placed in the middle. “Really? You’re sick? I didn’t know you could get sick.”, Henrik spoke, he washed his hands and Anti jumped onto the exam table, his anxiety spiked. The demon murmured that he didn’t know either. Putting his gloves, he walked towards Anti with a tray with Anti assumed to be a popsicle stick, a weird tv looking thing with a cone on the back and that heart listening thing.

Henrik picked up the popsicle stick and told Anti to say “Ahh.”, and so he did as told. Henrik almost jumped back at the sight of Anti’s long tongue, he placed the stick in Anti’s mouth and muttered a content hum as he threw away the stick. He then picked up the television and placed a plastic cap on the cone and told Anti to tilt his head back a little. Henrik grabbed the tip of Anti’s nose, turning on some light on the thing and stuck it in one of the demon’s nostrils and looked at the screen. He did the same thing on the other one. He used the same thing on his ears. Once that was done, the doctor picked up the heart listener placing the two nubs in his ears and grabbed the tail of it.

He went to grab the hem of Anti’s shirt, but Anti stopped him. “Do not worry, Anti. I’m simply trying to listen to your heart.”, the doctor reassured him and Anti replied with a small “oh”. Henrik placed the circle on his left breast for a few seconds and then reached behind and placed it on his back. The German leaned back and place his tools back, he then sat on a chair with a clipboard and started to write. Anti had never felt so awkward in his life. “So everything seems normal. No infection in the mouth, ears and nose. Your heart rate and lungs are normal. Tell me, what have you been feeling?”, Henrik looked at him expectantly.

Anti took a breath, “It’s been happening for a couple of weeks now. It started with the vomiting, mostly in the morning, then the constant headaches and it went to the point where I couldn’t open my eyes because of the light. And now, my body seems to be getting like thicker.”, Anti wrapped his arms around himself. “Thicker how? Also please step here on the scale.”, Henrik asked as he pointed on the floor where a scale lay. Anti hopped off the table and stepped on the scale, 145 pounds. Jesus. Henrik wrote on his clipboard, “Do you know how much you weighed before?”, Henrik asked. “Yeah, I weighed 127 pounds.”, Anti was confused to the max.

Henrik repeated his last question, “Like my ass has gotten sort of bigger and my thighs have gotten bigger as well. I can’t even button my jeans anymore.”, Anti sounded distraught, but something about these symptoms were starting to make him remember something. “Well, Anti, if you were a woman, I’d say that you were pregnant.”, Henrik joked about as he wrote down what Anti had just said. Anti froze, his eyes blown wide the size of saucers. Chase didn’t wear a condom did he? “Anti, are you alright?”, the doctor asked concerned. Anti looked paler than he looked. “Henrik, I gotta go. It’s important.”, Anti blurted out frantically.

Henrik wasn’t gonna let him go that easily. “Hey! I want to help just tell me what’s wrong!”, he took a hold of the demon’s wrist before he was able to leave. Anti huffed angrily before turning around yanking his hand away, “I think I might be pregnant!”, the demon looked like steam was coming out of his ears (jeez mood swings much). Henrik stared at Anti in shock, “Come again?”, he said. Anti grunted and proceeded to explain his demon anatomy and how it works to the doctor.

It took 3 times to explain to Henrik, because he was having trouble trying to wrap his brain around it. “This could wait later, Doc. I need to get to the store, now.”, Anti felt completely drained. He needed to sit down. Out of the corner of his eye, Henrik noticed the demon swaying in place a little, “Do not worry that little head of yours. Did you forget that I’m a doctor? Come, lay down for a bit, don’t want you fainting now.”, he maneuvered Anti out into the living room gently placing him onto the couch.

“I need to know if I’m pregnant.”, the demon glared at the German. The other simply chuckled, “I’ll go buy them, but in the meantime, you lie down and rest. Pregnant or not, you’re not fit to be running around and about.” The doctor slipped off his work coat, grabbed his keys and went out the door towards his car. Anti heard the car leave the driveway and sighed. Maybe the doc was right. Anti took off his shoes and lied down making himself comfortable as he turned on his side, closing his eyes. His hand made its way to his stomach. A small bump. Anti chuckled to himself, how stupid could he be and not notice the symptoms?

Maybe because Chase isn’t an alpha so I didn’t have to worry about anything.

His eyes shot open. That’s right. Only alphas can impregnate omegas. So how was it possible for Chase? Chase was the only one he had sex with during that time, hell, Anti was never one to sleep around a lot. This could only mean one thing. Chase isn’t human.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand brushed his shoulder and he immediately shot up and looked for the source, JJ stood behind the couch looking worried. Anti relaxed and calmed his breathing, “Hey JJ, w-what’s up?”, the demon rubbed his eyes then focused on the mute. “Are you hungry? Marvin’s going to start making dinner and the others are in their rooms. Chase is coming to have dinner with us as well.”, the mute man’s face gleamed at the mention of the youtuber. Anti’s heart sank. He can’t bear to see Chase right now. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs belonging to a very adorable zombie. “Anti!”, Robbie yelled in excitement as he hugged the demon. Anti laughed, hugging back and letting go, messing up Robbie’s hair with his hand. 

“Hey there, Robster, how’ve you been?”, the demon asked lovingly. It wasn’t a secret to anybody that Anti was fond of the zombie. “I’ve been good, how about you?”, Robbie answered. “I’ve been doing good, in fact, I have a very special announcement to make during dinner. Hopefully, all of you will be accepting.”, Anti said as he looked at JJ. The man looked at Anti with curiosity. The demon simply smiled at him. It was better to tell everyone here than do it later. He knows damn well that he’s going to need all the support he can get. Especially Chase. Anti’s stomach churned with anxiety.

His omega deep down knows that Chase will be ecstatic when he hears that he’s going to be a father. But he still needs to figure out what Chase is. He decides to save that for a conversation with the doctor. The lights from Henrik’s car shined through the window. Speak of the devil. Great, he needs to speak with him before dinner. “Okay guys, I need to talk with Doc for a little bit, I’ll be right back.”, the other two nodded and headed to the kitchen, possibly to help Marvin. Henrik was barely in the house when Anti grabbed his wrist and led him back to the man’s office. “Anti! I thought I told you to rest!”, Henrik spoke frantically, gripping the store bag as he was pushed into his office.

Anti closed the door before turning around. “You didn’t have to do that you know!”, Henrik glared at the demon. “Here are your tests.” he handed the bag to Anti. The demon snorted as he grabbed it. “Pretty sure I’m definitely pregnant. I felt the bump earlier after you left. But I need to talk to you about the father of my baby.” Anti’s face fell. The doctor stepped forward and placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder, “Do not fret Anti. I’m sure he will be happy to be a father. What’s the lucky man’s name?”  
“It’s Chase.”

The room fell silent.

“WHAT??”

Henrik couldn’t believe it. Chase, of all people, had sex with Anti. And managed to get him pregnant, for christ’s sake. “I went into heat while I was out in the street, but I didn’t think nothing of it because, usually, my heat isn’t strong when it starts.”, Anti recalled as he explained.

“But this time, it became strong out of nowhere so you tried warping to a safe place and managed to land where Chase was, then proceeded to fuck without thinking of the consequences?”

How Henrik managed to figure out what happened correctly had Anti surprised. “Basically, yeah. But the thing is, only alphas can get omegas pregnant. Chase couldn’t have gotten me pregnant unless…”, Anti trailed off letting the doctor figure it out himself. Henrik’s eyes widened slowly when it hit him, “Unless he isn’t human.”

Both men looked at each other with dread. “But how is that possible?! When I had Chase give blood for a test, it was completely normal. You would tell if it was demon blood, right?”, Henrik barely tried to whisper and it made Anti cringe at his volume. “Lower your voice, dude. Demon blood is pure black, you would have known once you saw it. When did you do that blood test?”, Anti was trying hard to piece this together. Humans just don’t turn into demons out of no where. Unless Jack had something to do with this, but he would have warned them if he did.

“This was before you surprised us by possessing Chase and killing him. Marvin resurrected him after.”, Henrik recalled of the times when Anti was a monstrous killing machine. That Anti was no more, but there were some egos that still had some sort of trust issues, Henrik being one of them. A knock was heard, “Doc? It’s time for dinner.”, the familiar voice made Anti flinch. “Alright, Chase. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”, Henrik called out.

“Okay listen. You’re gonna take another blood sample from Chase and you call me when you do. Right now, I’m going to take the tests and you’ll be over there with the others. I’ll text you when the results come in.”, the German nodded and walked out the door. Anti sighed, he waited until he couldn’t hear footsteps before walking out quietly. He made his way into the hallway restroom and got to work. When he finished, he capped all three sticks and cleaned them before placing them on the counter. The box said to wait for about 5-10 minutes. Anti grunted, he did not want to wait any longer. He knew he was pregnant, but having it confirmed that you are by a tiny stick is different. He decided to pass time on Tumblr looking at fan art, looking at the clock on top every few seconds watching as it neared.

He waited for about 7 minutes before putting his phone away. He took a deep breath, it felt like time had slowed down at that moment. His eyes closed as he neared the counter. He looked down, this is it, Anti thought. He opened his eyes to find three positives. He gasped, a smile forming on his face. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”, he cheered quietly as he jumped around. He pulled his phone out and texted Henrik quickly, his hands shaking as he typed. He was so happy.

Meanwhile Anti was in the restroom, Henrik’s phone dinged in the dining room. Henrik waited nervously as he barely ate. His leg bounced repeatedly until he received the text. He reached his phone and opened it quickly.

Anti: Come to the hallway restroom!! :)

Henrik excused himself as he ran to Anti. He stopped before the door and knocked, the demon immediately opening it. He pulled Henrik by his shirt and embraced him. The doctor hugged him back with a smile, he turned his head to the pregnancy tests and beamed at the results. “Oh my god, Anti! You’re gonna be a...mother?” Henrik didn’t know what call Anti, but he was happy for him. Anti giggled, “Mom is okay. I don’t care.” “We should go and tell the others after dinner.”, Anti agreed. The demon grabbed the tests and put them in the plastic bag before following Henrik to the dining room. He   
threw the bag on the couch as he rounded the corner to see everyone.

“Hey Anti!”, everyone greeted. He said his hellos as he sat down, Marvin placing a plate in front of him. He ate quietly as he observed everyone in the room. Marvin and Jackie were talking, Robbie was busy eating his raw meat, JJ and Henrik were signing to each other and he could see that JJ was asking the German about what’s happening. He scanned the room again and he was met with a pair of baby blues belonging to Chase. Anti looked away and continued to eat his food. His relationship with Chase wasn’t exactly weird after the whole heat thing but there were occasions where he felt that he and Chase should’ve been together after that. Maybe after the baby news, he might want to be with the demon.

By then, everyone had already finished their meals and were just speaking to each other. Anti and Henrik looked at each and nodded. “Alright everyone, Anti has an important announcement to make!”, the doctor stood beside Anti who was seated. Anti stood up and took a deep breath, “Uh. Okay. Um, First, let me say that, my body is not the same as yours. You’re human and I’m a demon so I may have some differences. One of those differences is that I’m able to get pregnant,”, the demon could see some eyes widen, including Chase’s, “so my announcement is, I’m pregnant.” Everyone’s mouth dropped.

Anti chuckled nervously at their reaction. “Anti become mommy!!”, Robbie’s voice erupted as he stood up, running towards Anti giving him a hug. Anti giggled while petting Robbie’s head. “So you’re an omega?”, the demon froze. He looked up to see Marvin staring at him. “H-How did you know?”, Anti’s voice wavered with fear. He didn’t know why he was scared but he couldn’t shake off the feeling. Marvin’s face slowly gleamed with joy, “No fucking way! You’re an omega!,”, the magician scurried to Anti and held the demon’s hands in his own, “Me too!”

Anti stared in shock, “You’re an omega, too? But, how?”, he asked. Marvin rolled his eyes, “Duh, I was born as an omega. Witches are demonic creatures too, you know. We all come from the same place.”, Marvin explained. “And where’s that?”, Jackie eyed suspiciously. They already had one demon to deal with, he thought. “The Underworld.”, Marvin deadpanned. Anti felt relieved that he wasn’t alone. A clap of hands were heard and everyone turned to JJ, “Congrats, Anti!”, he signed as he smiled. “Congrats!”, Henrik, Marvin, Robbie and Jackie exclaimed in unison. Chase smiled softly at him, before getting up and leaving. Henrik and Anti looked at each other.

“So who’s the father?”, Jackie asked. Marvin and JJ nodded in agreement. “Oh, um, I’ll hold off on telling you for now, you understand right?”, The demon looked nervously. “That’s fine.”, Marvin answered for them. “Alright everyone, it’s been a long day, I believe it’s time for us to go our separate ways.”, everyone aww’d jokingly. Anti laughed and said goodbye, especially to Robbie who practically didn’t want to leave. Henrik shooed him off, “Wait, Marvin, come here.”, Anti called out. Marvin froze and turned in place facing the demon, “I need you to come with me. We have to get Chase as well.”, Anti looked at the doctor for confirmation.

He nodded and the two left to get Chase. “He might be in his old room.”, Marvin said and he nodded. “Just to tell you this now so you don’t freak as much, but, Chase is the father.”, Anti confessed and Marvin looked at him in shock. “Chase?!?! But I thought it was only like demons and other demonic people?”, He whispered as if someone was listening in. The demon nodded, “That’s why we need to see what Chase is. He’s the only person I slept with during heat.”, Anti explained. “So you’re saying Chase is like part demon or something?”, Marvin asked and the demon nodded.

They didn’t realize they were already in front of Chase’s room, Anti knocked and heard a soft voice telling him to come in. The demon opened the door walking in, the magician entered and closed the door. Chase was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he looked at his visitors before frantically sitting up, “I-I didn’t think it was you.”, Chase said as he looked down. Anti let out a breath, “The baby’s yours.”, he confessed. Chase jumped off the bed, “HUH?!?”, he stumbled back a little before plopping down on the bed. Marvin panicked and sprinted to his side.

Anti’s insides felt like they were non-stop turning. “What you’re telling me is that during that week, you could have told me that I could possibly get you pregnant? I thought you said only alphas can get you pregnant?”, Chase looked angry. The demon had never seen Chase genuinely mad. “That’s exactly what I thought, too. But apparently, Anti and Henrik, and me,”, Marvin gestured to himself, “Think that you may actually not be human.”, the magician finished.

Chase stood up and stomped towards Anti, “Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? Just recently, I accepted that my marriage was a failure since the beginning and that I’m not going to be seeing my children any longer. And now. We’re not even together and we’re bringing a baby into this world. I’m scared that I’m going to repeat everything that’s happened.”, tears were flowing down the father’s red face and Anti couldn’t help stopping his.

Marvin creeped behind Chase and placed a hand on his back, “Chase, your life’s not going to repeat. Anti here, he actually wants a relationship with you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you and the baby. He loves you.” This is where the demon is actually glad he brought Marvin because he wouldn’t trust himself to speak and sound like a total idiot. Chase looked up and stared into the demon’s eyes. “It’s true. I do want a relationship with you. Once an Alpha and Omega mate, they stay together forever as soulmates. I love you, Chase.”, Anti sobbed.

Chase looked in awe, “I love you, too.”

Anti let out a laugh in relief as he wiped his tears. He was happy. Chase grabbed the demon’s chin and kissed him. A few moments later, they heard sniffles coming from the other person in the room. They both turned to look at Marvin, who was crying. “Marvin, what’s wrong?”, Anti worried. “I’m fine, it’s just,”, he wiped his tears away with his sleeve, “I’m just so happy for you guys, ya know? I wish I could be this cheesy with my alpha.”, the magician blushed as he looked away with his hands behind his back. Chase and Anti smiled at the scene. “Don’t worry, Marvin. I’m sure you’ll find an Alpha soon.”, the youtuber smiled at him. “That’s the thing, I already have an Alpha.”, Marvin murmured under his breath but the other two clearly heard him. “Really? What’s his name?”, Anti asked.

“Dark.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do deeply apologize I just came back from my grandpas ranch and their is no internet. And I type this in Google docs so it was impossible to write. This chapter is shorter than normal and I kinda half assed it at the end.

After Marvin had revealed that his alpha was Dark, Chase and Anti stood in shock. Of all the other alphas, it had to be Dark. Both men had mixed feelings about the relationship. “Well, as long as he’s treating you right then I guess it’s fine with me, right babe?”, Chase nudged his lover. Anti jumped at the contact and nodded hesitantly. “I didn’t think he was into relationships at all, I just assumed he was like aromantic, but now I stand corrected. How long have you two been together?”, Anti asked.

Marvin looked up as if he was thinking, “Well we got together after his sixth session and that was like, what, around July…,”, he continued to ponder while Chase and Anti looked at each other confused. The magician bopped the bottom of his fist in the palm of his other hand, “Oh yeah! It was on July 17th when we got together.”, he smiled. “You’ve been together for about 8 months?! Why didn’t you tell us?!”, Chase exclaimed. “Well, because we weren’t ready to tell anybody. We just thought it would be best to have time for ourselves alone first.”, Marvin explained, his voice lowering.

Chase was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “And that’s okay.”, Anti said while giving the father a warning look, “We should get back to Henrik. He’s probably panicking right now.”, the demon finished as he smiled at Marvin. “Alright, let’s go!”, the magician exclaimed as he ran out the door. Anti giggled as he locked hands with Chase. The father looked down and intertwined their fingers, he looked back up and smiled while Anti did the same. Chase leaned in for a kiss and the demon went for it.

They loved every second of it.

Chase chuckled at his omega’s eagerness, but he pushed back him back lightly, “Come on.”, he breathed. They walked out and headed to the doctor’s office. “We need to take a blood sample from you in order to see what you are. Did you feel any different when Marvin resurrected you?”, Anti asked. Chase thought about it a little until he recalled something, “I remember feeling a power surge through me when I woke up and it made me feel uncomfortable. Even when I was dying, you had already left me, I felt like there was something inside of me that was just kind of sitting there until it like coursed through my body.”, they stopped to open the door and walked in before Chase resumed, “And after I woke up I felt both things kinda, I don’t know, mix. Kinda like two bubble colliding and making one.”, Chase explained.

Anti was deep in thought.

Henrik and Marvin had heard the last part and asked Chase what he was talking about. As the youtuber explained again, Anti was remembering the time he possessed Chase and how he himself felt. It just felt like a normal possession, nothing new, but it sure did take a fuck ton of energy out of him. He couldn’t even teleport after. He heard his name being called and looked at Henrik, “Are you okay? You spaced out for a second there.”, the doctor asked worryingly.

The demon responded with a simple yeah. The doctor nodded and clasped his hands together, “Alright, Chase, I need a blood sample. Come with me.”, he said and Chase followed him to another room. “Marvin?”, Anti called. The magician hummed and looked at him expectantly, “When you resurrected Chase, how did you feel?”, the question surprised him to say the least.

“Hmm, I remember reading about the resurrection in my spell book and it said that it wasn’t even gonna take a lot of energy, but after I was done and Chase had finally woken, I was exhausted to the point I was gonna pass out. But, in all honesty, it felt as though I had lost a piece of me, ya know? A couple of weeks later, I was fine.”, Marvin explained and when he looked at Anti, the demon looked petrified. “Oh no.”, was all he said as he sprinted into the room where the other two were with Marvin following behind confused.

When he barged in, Henrik had just inserted the tube to collect the blood. The other two looked at Anti as he stared at the blood pouring into the tube. That doesn’t look red at all, Anti thought. The tube filled half-way before Henrik pulled it out looking at it and placing it on a tray. His face looked horrified. He took the needle out and threw it away while Anti and Marvin moved towards the tray inspecting the tube. “That doesn’t look normal at all.”, Marvin said. “Yeah, no shit.”, Anti replied. Chase stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the other two. He looked at the tube, “Dark violet?”, he commented about the color.

“It was me and Marvin.”, Anti said. Everyone looked at the demon as if he had grown three heads. “Can you explain?”, Henrik asked. “When I possessed Chase, I accidently left a piece of myself inside of him. Same with Marvin. When he was resurrecting him, he used so much of his power that a piece of himself was left inside Chase. When you said that it felt like something was mixing, it was our power colliding into one.”, Anti explained as he looked at Chase. “But wouldn’t that mean that I would be an omega like you two?”, the father asked. “Yeah, that’s true . Chase would’ve been an omega.”, Marvin agreed until Henrik cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to look at him, “Not exactly. Have any of you ever heard the term ‘two negatives make a positive’? I think that explains as to why Chase is not an omega.”, the doctor informed. “This is all too much to take in. I’m half witch and half-demon and since their both omegas, they canceled out and made me an alpha. And why is my blood dark purple?”, Chase expressed. Marvin chuckled, “That’s me. I have purple blood. I know, it’s weird. But, it is what it is.”, the magician sassed.

“Well now that we found out what you are, we could find out what kind of abilities you have. Maybe you’re like me, maybe you’re like Marvin. But, for now I’m exhausted and I need hella sleep.”, Anti yawned. The other three agreed, “Yeah, we should go to bed. A lot of stuff happened today and since you’re pregnant we need you to be healthy and well-rested.”, Henrik noted. Anti yawned again making the others chuckle. “Did you walk, Anti?”, Chase asked the demon, the others were leaving to their own rooms and he waved goodbye. “Yeah, I did. Are you gonna stay with me or am I going to your house?”, Anti was loopy from exhaustion. He snaked his arms around the father’s neck and breathed in his scent.

Chase giggled as he felt the demon’s beard, “I want to go to your house. I haven’t been there. Come on.”, the father, after many attempts at moving the demon, decided it would be best to pick him up bridal style. With Anti in his arms, he moved towards the door but realized that he couldn’t open it. Maybe I do have powers, Chase thought. He looked at the doorknob and concentrated hard. The doorknob jiggled before turning clockwise and opening. 

Chase gleamed and went to tell Anti but when he looked down he saw the demon’s beautiful face asleep. The father smiled and stepped out of the room walking towards the front door. He did the same thing and walked to the car. Chase used his power again and it seemed like he was getting good at it. He placed Anti in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. He closed the door and walked to the driver seat settling in and starting the car.

As he drove to Anti’s house, he couldn't help but glance at said man. He mostly glanced at the demon’s belly. He still was a little cheerful about the pregnancy and he promises to be a better father this time. He doesn’t want to let Anti down. He parked the car on the driveway and slipped out the car. He carried Anti inside the house and led him to what he thought was the demon’s bedroom. He placed the demon on the bed and changed him into some pajamas that were lying on top of the bed. Anti snuggled deeply into the cushion and Chase smiled.

The father took off his clothes and slipped inside the bed. He kissed the demon’s forehead and fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I’m horrible at smut but bare with me. And also I know I’m probably going to fast with everything but that’s just the way I want it to be. For the people who read this, I wanted to aK what gender would you want Anti and Chase’s baby to be? From the time, I start wriiting the next chapter than I will pick the majority of what you guys asked. Also put some names too for the baby and I will have an update on the names I choose and you guys will vote. Bye! Love ya!

Sunlight beamed through the window, stirring Anti awake. He felt his lover’s arms wrapped around his big pregnant body.

It had been a few months after the whole finding out about Chase’s powers and everything seemed to be great. The demon was about 7 months pregnant and as hormonal as ever. There had been a few times where Anti had cried for hours for the smallest things and then he would get angry because of the stupidest things. It just made Chase go around in circles trying to help balance a pregnant hormonal demon. The baby was healthy. Chase and Anti agreed to let the gender be a surprise. The others were not happy as they wanted to buy things for the baby and not wait any longer. The two just laughed at their unhappiness.

Anti heard shuffling behind him and felt a kiss on the back of his neck. “Mornin’,”, the father mumurmed and Anti melted at the sound of his voice. So deep and lazy he loved it. “Morning.”, he said back as he struggled to sit up. He managed to do so with Chase pushing him up with his hands. “Wow, thanks.”, the demon laughed when he turned around to see Chase still laying down. “I thought you were sitting up while helping me, not laying down and barely trying.”, Anti giggled as he dressed himself and walked to the bathroom. “What are you talking about?”, the father laughed, “I was using my hands to push you up and it worked. Don’t you go saying that I don’t help you!”, Chase smiled as he heard the other laugh.

Anti emptied his bladder and brushed his teeth looking at himself after to see if he looked nice. He stepped out of the bathroom to find Chase sleeping again, “Um, excuse me sir, what do you think you’re doing?”, the demon joked. Chase smiled, but snuggled his face more into the bed and grumbled. “You better get your ass up.”, Anti sounded angry but you could hear the playfulness in his voice. “No.”, Chase rebelled and covered himself fully with the blanket. Anti shook his head while heading to the door, “Right now!”, he yelled. Chase responded once again the same way.

Anti slowly went down the stairs holding on to the railing. He headed into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. He looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was only 10 in the morning. The demon decided on making some french toast with eggs and bacon. Getting the ingredients out, he couldn’t help but smile as he reminisced the past few months. Marvin still hasn’t fully introduced Dark to the other septics as his boyfriend and the others are getting impatient so they decided to have a little dinner party tonight. Marvin was not on board with this but he had no choice.

As he finished dipping the bread in the mixture, he placed two pieces of bread on the pan. Immediately he felt arms being wrapped around his belly rubbing it. Anti chuckled lightly, “Well somebody is in a cuddly mood this morning.”, Anti said as he flipped the toast. The demon waddled to the fridge to get eggs and bacon while Chase stayed glued to his back. “Egh, excuse me? But, I’m tryin’ ta walk through here. Move your ass.”, Anti walked back with both items in both hands. He removed the toast and placed the other two in their previous place. He then proceeded to grab two more pans and cook the eggs and bacon. “I think I’m fine here.”, the father said and the demon could hear the grin in his voice.

“Well make yourself useful and get the plates ready, maybe wash the dishes while you’re at it?”, Anti suggested and he was answered with a groan as the warmth on his back disappeared. The demon peeked at the other and noticed that he was still in his pajamas. He muttered something to the other that he should change his clothes as well and Chase proceeded to whine. Anti giggled as he was finishing up the eggs and bacon while he plated two toasts for each of them.

He placed the plates on the island in the middle of the kitchen and pulled up a high chair for himself and began to eat. His appetite now was stupendous, he literally ate everything in sight all the time. He mentally groaned at himself thinking of all the baby fat he was going to gain. Though he didn’t think too much on it since after he found out about the baby, he started doing yoga as a way of still being fit and healthy. He felt a poke on his cheek that tore him out of his thoughts and looked over to see Chase, “Yes?”, the demon sassed.

Chase only chuckled, “What were you thinking about, sweetums?”, the father asked as he ate. Anti cursed him for the nickname. “Just thinking about how I eat too much.”, he answered. Chase immediately went to argue with that but Anti stopped him, “I know! I know! It’s for the baby, I totally get it. I was just going about the yoga I’ve been doing. I’ve felt really relaxed.”, the demon explained and continued to finish his food. “I think it’s good that you’ve been doing yoga. It’s good for you and the baby.”, Chase said as he finished his plate and slipped out the chair, walking towards the sink to wash his plate.

“Oh really?”, Anti eyed the father suspiciously as he too finished his plate, slipping out of the chair. “Oh yeah, definitely. And also because I get to see that fat ass.”, Chase reached for the demon’s plate with his right and swung his left hand to smack the other’s ass. The action caused Anti to yelp and jerk forward due to the impact. Chase laughed evilly to himself and hurriedly wash the dish. Anti stepped towards the father with a playful glare. Chase rinsed off the soap on the plate quickly and placed it in the dishrack.

The father ran off before the demon could reach him, “You better get changed, we have to go to the store!”, Anti yelled. “What!?! Why?!?”, he heard Chase yell back. “I need nice maternity clothes and the place is not close from here.”, he answered back. In the ego realm, there were many races and species alike. It was kinda like the real world except there were demons, werewolves and vampires and some even human as well. Some even had neighborhoods for themselves. Today, they had to go to a store that was meant for pregnant omegas but it was basically on the other side of town and he wanted to get there and come back early enough to get ready for the dinner.

Anti walked to the front door and bent down or tried to at least in order to get his shoes. With effort, he managed and sat down on the couch out of breath. He slipped on his black slip on vans and waited for Chase. The stomps getting closer signaling he was coming. “You ready?”, Anti asked as he got up. “Ready freddy.”, Chase answered. “Who’s Freddy?”, Chase stopped and slowly turned. The father’s face showed an ‘are you serious?’ look. Anti was glaring until he laughed, “I’m joking, babe.”, he said as he calmed down.

“Jesus, I thought you were being serious.”, Chase said as he slipped on his shoes and opened the door. “I was trying to see if you were gonna look like that Jordan Peele meme where he’s sweating a lot.”, “That would have happened if you had asked who Daisy was.”, Chase eyed Anti playfully as he tried not to smile, opening the door of the car for the other.

“Who the fuck is that?!”, Anti exclaimed. “Shh, don’t worry about it. Get in the car.”, Chase said as he moved Anti into the car himself. He still heard Anti through the muffled car after and he laughed. He got on his side of the car and started it, “You better be playing, because I sure am not.”, Anti huffed as he buckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms, looking out the window. “Yes, Daisy, I mean Anti.”, Chase continued. Anti turned around and smacked the other on the shoulder.

“AH! Hey, I’m driving here! Where is the place anyway?”, Chase asked as he set on the road. Anti pulled out his phone and looked for the address, he set the directions on google maps and placed the phone on one of the cup holders. The sound of the siri voice was the only thing that made noise as they set off to their destination.

“Giving me the silent treatment I see.”, Chase thought.

The father inched his hand near the demon’s thigh until it rested on it. He felt Anti tense up and decided to be risky by moving his hand closer to the demon’s crotch. A hand landed sharply on his which caused him to jump. “No.”, Anti said. Chase sighed as he stopped at a stoplight. He turned to see his lover staring at him. He leaned in to give the demon a kiss which the other immediately reciprocated. The light turned green causing Chase to pull away and continue driving.

“You know I was just playing, right? I’m going to be with you forever. I love you too much to cheat on you and I would never to begin with. I have a family with you now. And Daisy knows this too.”, Chase smiled when he heard Anti snort at the last part. Anti placed his hand on top of the others. “I love you too. And you better tell Daisy to back the fuck off my man.”, Chase let out a hardy laugh and Anti joined in.

(I can’t have Chase and Anti have all the attention now, can I?)

Marvin sat on the kitchen counter staring out into oblivion. He may have looked calm but in the inside he was filled with running thoughts and anxiety. His family was coming in a few hours to meet Dark and the others. Of course, they had already met them but since he and Dark are together the others thought it would be a great time. When he had told the others about his relationship he was scared that they wouldn’t accept them.

It was quite the opposite actually and he was glad. “I can hear the gears grinding in that head of yours.”, Dark’s monotone voice boomed. Marvin looked at his lover and gave him a small smile before speaking, “I’m just a little nervous.”, he explained. Dark raised an eyebrow, “A little? Darling, you ate half your plate at breakfast and not even 10 minutes later you were flushing it away. And you couldn’t even concentrate on your work without a spell going wrong. That’s not a little.”

Marvin looked away, his face showing guilt. Dark cooed at him as he gently grabbed his chin and made him face him, “It’s okay for you to be nervous, love. As a matter of fact, I’m nervous as well.”, he confessed. “You? Nervous? I don’t believe it.”, the magician teased. Marvin giggled while Dark chuckled softly, the entity scooted closer and took his place in between the other’s legs. “Well hello there, how may I help you, sir?”, Marvin snaked his arms around Dark’s neck and the entity placed his hands on the magician’s thighs.

“I was thinking maybe the other way around.”, Dark smirked. “Oh, and what is Master Dark gonna do?”, the name made Dark growl and sink his nails in Marvin’s sensitive thighs. The action caused said man to gasp near the other’s mouth as they leaned closer. They bumped foreheads and Dark’s voice went low, “You know exactly what I’m going to do.”, as soon as those words left his mouth, the entity’s aura engulfed them until Marvin felt cushion on his back. The demon had brought them to his own room.

Marvin pressed his lips against the other’s and entered into a full on make-out session. Dark began to remove the magician’s clothes while the other did the same. The entity moved to mouth at Marvin’s neck leaving hickeys and bite marks that made the bottom whimper. Dark unbuttoned Marvin’s pants leaving him naked underneath. Soon both of them were unclothed grinding against each other. “Do you need prep?”, Dark panted as he looked into his lover’s glowing blue eyes. The smaller shook his head and then Dark proceeded to get a condom from the nightstand drawer.

Marvin looked at the package in sadness, Dark noticed, “What’s wrong?”, he asked. Marvin looked at the demon, “It’s just..,”, Marvin looked away shyly, “Do you think we stop using them for now?”, the boy glanced at the other. “What do you mean?”, Dark asked. He had an inkling as to where this was going but he had to make sure if what he was hearing was true. “W-well my heat is starting soon and I already stopped taking my suppressants. I want a baby.”, Dark was quiet when Marvin stopped talking. It was scaring him to death until Dark spoke, “Are you sure you are ready for this? This isn’t just because Anti and Chase are having one is it?” Marvin looked offended, “Of course not. I know we’ve been together for a year already, but I just want to take it further.”, Dark sighed.

“We haven’t gotten married or mated yet and you want a baby?”, the magician nodded. Dark stared at Marvin. A baby? The thought made Dark’s head spin but the more he thought about it, the more he was agreeing with it. He’s always wanted a little princess to spoil. “Fine.”, was his answer and Marvin squealed in delight, “But,”, Marvin stopped and stared at Dark, “I want to be mated with so I suggest we do it now. We can try for a baby when your heat comes.”, the demon threw the condom back in the drawer and grabbed the lube.

He poured a moderate amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed his cock until it was slick. Marvin had slick coming out of his hole ever since but Dark wanted to be sure as to not hurt him. He positioned himself again and slowly entered, this earned a loud moan from below. “So now you’ve decided to sing for me?”, Dark teased and Mavin huffed. He continued until he could no more. The demon waited for the other to get used to being full and began thrusting.

Little noises were heard throughout the room along with the alpha’s grunts and growls. Marvin felt himself get closer and closer to climax, the alpha could tell by the omega’s increase of volume. “Cum for me, my omega.”, Dark made an animalistic growl that sent Marvin over the edge. White beaded strings shot up and landed on Marvin’s torso as he spasmed through his orgasm. His eyes rolled back and he screamed out his alpha’s name. Dark felt Marvin squeeze around and that was enough to send him over.

His knot expanding fully and locking him in, he bit down on Marvin’s neck. The bite brought the magician back as he winced, he bit down on his alpha’s neck sealing the bond. They both let go breathing heavily, “Well, we’re going to be here a few minutes.”, Dark panted. Marvin gave out an airy chuckle and smiled, “I love you.”, he breathed out, “I love you too.”


End file.
